


Valentine's Day

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Other, Threesome, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Basically, during really powerful/emotional sex, Jack’s orgasm is so overwhelming for him that his powers spike and flare up randomly. In other words, Jack comes blizzards.Run with it."Run with it.Okay, I did. Dumb eldritch abomination husbands get their new boytoy to accept his dumb eldritch abomination-ness.Technically PWP, but in the very metaphorical way this AU tends to.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/23/2013.

The liquidblazing light that cannot melt this crystal ice and the darkdrowning shadow that heats it press and seep and shiver and squeeze and tickle and tongue (a word quite ridiculous for all involved at this moment, none have had anything like a tongue for hours and hours now) and nip and caress all around and all through this new crystalthing, crystalboy nomore how limited limited!  
  
And feathersoft gold and stolenmolasses blackness are enjoying this as they ever have, even when the crystalthing didn’t even think he was a crystalboy and thought himself just a boy; inspiration and panic flowing in heavinggasping waves over a thousand million minds awake and sleeping, screams of terror and songs of joy all the moans they don’t make, free of mouths and throats as they are   
  
(save when necessary, such as to calm the crystalboy frostboy iceboy who when they started still had matter still had a _taste_ and though that is little compared to what they could know of him if he let them it is still veryvery worth knowing and perhaps they were a bit too greedygreedy with him for both abandoning his face shivered his consciousness across the sky and he was so reluctant to let his body go then and they had had to wait sillyboy sillybody)  
  
But even in their ecstasy they are so soslow and careful verycareful now and even as light blushesrushes across gladly spangled shadow and even as the inky living night pours startled, startled even after thirteen billion years, give or take, giveandtake, sillyshadow sosweet, over the brighter than sunfire brilliance smirking in their noplace bower, they are bringing up the crystalthing, up and up, higher and higher, getting him to forget boy, forget frostboy, forget iceboy, forget crystalboy, become crystalthing because only crystalthing can withstand, only crystalthing can enjoy and doesn’t he want to take all they can give, give all that they can take?  
  
 _yesyesyes_ he says in a language they don’t quite know yet and they smile in all the ways they can because this is his language, his crystalthing language, he has forgotten the partial language he had always insisted on before, he has forgotten being anything else other than the crystalthing, prismatic ice full of sharp edges and curling fractals and joyjoyjoy.  
  
But they don’t just want him to forget what he was before in being what he is now and will be foreverever with them oh sharpcoollaugher how did they ever get by without him? They want him to accept himself the new way he is, to smile but believe them when they tell him he fills the universe.  
  
And so they stop. Everything. Just for a moment. Even the turning Earth stills under them.  
  
And suddenly they are swimming in a space like a wide-open blue eye that sees them both and his smile runs allover them and, still Jack, he’ll keep his name thanks, he pulls them to him, ice bolder than before surprising even steadybrightness into a flickergiggle. Impressedjealous midnight stops holding back at all at all; dreaming starshine does the same very same. Their grins are wicked as they reach out nothands to dimensions Jack hasn’t had until now, nevertouched.  
  


* * *

  
  
The blizzard that February sets records. The weather forecasters make jokes about it keeping everyone inside on Valentine’s Day and November babies. They’re right, but they wouldn’t have been if the blizzard had been alone, and people hadn’t been falling into the most delicious dreams and waking from the most fascinating nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This is fantastic.
> 
> marypsue said: Oh goodness girl, your language will make me swoon one of these days.


End file.
